This invention relates to a new and more effective method of treatment for problems such as hemorrhoids, vulvo-vaginitis, or similar. The reason is the observation by the applicant a physician for many years is that in the regular dressings and medicated gauzes, the medications will be absorbed by the gauze which may diffuse and contaminate the opposing dress or underwear. Also, when used over places such as abscess, and areas that needs drainage, the pressure over the wound may prevent proper draining. In other cases such as hemorrhoids, the problem is both internal and external, which is also true about vaginitis in which case the involvement is the infection and inflammation of both the inner female organ and the external genitalia. In these circumstances using the medication internally may not be effective for the external problems, and may even cause contamination of the adjacent part of the body and underwear. For these reasons a new method of the application of the medicine is introduced which helps the treatments and keeps the adjacent dressing and the underwear clean.